Sierra Boggess
|birth_place =Denver, Colorado, U.S. |occupation =Actress, Singer |years_active=2006–present }} Sierra Boggess (born May 20, 1982) is an American theater actress and singer. Early and personal life She was born and raised in Denver, Colorado, with her two sisters, Summer and Allegra. The three of them were members of the Colorado Children's Chorale. Her parents are Kellun Turner and Michael Boggess. She attended George Washington High School"Star of "Little Mermaid" musical visits her alma mater" Denver Post and graduated from Millikin University with a BFA in musical theater. She is currently engaged to her Love Never Dies and "Les Misérables" castmate, Tam Mutu. Career Before her current success on the stage, she began her career as an understudy for Cosette on the U.S. national tour of Les Misérables. She also originated the roles of Binky and Ram Dass in the musical Princesses. Her previous work includes West Side Story (Maria), The Pirates of Penzance (Mabel), Sweet Charity (Charity) and The Boy Friend (Polly). Her big break came playing the character Christine Daaé in Andrew Lloyd Webber's Phantom — The Las Vegas Spectacular in Las Vegas in June 2006. Her vocal range is soprano She made her Broadway debut originating the role of Ariel in the 2007 musical adaptation of the 1989 film The Little Mermaid to critical acclaim. She also starred opposite Kristin Chenoweth in the Encores! production of Music in the Air which ran from Feb. 5-8, 2009 at the New York City Center.PHOTO CALL: Music in the Air Readies for City Center Encores! Run Boggess played her final performance as Ariel on May 31, 2009 and was succeeded by understudy Chelsea Morgan Stock.Gans, Andrew."Stock and Seeley to Join Broadway's Little Mermaid Cast",Playbill, May 7, 2009 From February 2010 to March 2011 Boggess starred as Christine Daaé in the sequel to The Phantom of the Opera, Love Never Dies, in the West End at the Adelphi Theatre. Boggess left the cast on March 5, 2011 and was replaced by Celia Graham. She also took part in The Rodgers and Hammerstein Prom at The Royal Albert Hall on 22 August 2010 which was screened on 28th.Lloyd Webber's Love Never Dies to Premiere in London in March 2010; New York, Australia to Follow Boggess most recently starred as Sharon, alongside Tyne Daly, in the Broadway revival of Master Class, which began performances on June 14, 2011 and officially opened on July 7, 2011.Sierra Boggess, Olivier Nominee for Love Never Dies, Will Take Broadway's Master Class The show concluded its limited engagement on September 4, 2011.Class Dismissed! Master Class, Starring Tyne Daly, Ends Broadway Run Sept. 4 Boggess recreated the role of Christine Daaé in the 25th Anniversary Concert of The Phantom of the Opera in London with Love Never Dies co-star Ramin Karimloo as the Phantom at the Royal Albert Hall on 1st and 2nd of October 2011. The Phantom of the Opera at the Royal Albert Hall is released on DVD and CD . PHANTOM OF THE OPERA 25th Anniversary Concert Plays at Royal Albert Hall; Karimloo & Boggess Star She was originally going to play the leading role of "I" in the new musical adaptation of Daphne du Maurier’s Rebecca, which had booked the Broadhurst Theatre for a run beginning March 27, 2012.REBECCA to Play Broadhurst Theatre Opening April 2012; Sierra Boggess Now Confirmed to Star! However, the production's plans for a run in spring 2012 were cancelled and the show would instead be aiming for a run in the 2012-2013 theatre season.Broadway's REBECCA Cancelled for Spring! Aiming for 2012-2013 Boggess starred in the Off-Broadway show, Love, Loss, and What I Wore from February 29, 2012 till the show's closure on March 25, 2012.Sierra Boggess, Alexandra Silber, et al. to Join Cast of LOVE, LOSS AND WHAT I WORE in MarchLove, Loss and What I Wore Sets Off-Broadway Closing Date She will also be performing at the "Broadway Backwards" concert at the Al Hirschfeld Theatre on March 5, 2012, featuring male singers performing songs traditionally sung by women, and women singing tunes written for men. Boggess annually performs for the show. In April 2012, Boggess announced that she dropped out of Rebecca and instead would return to Broadway in 2013 headlining the cast of the upcoming musical revue Prince of Broadway which pays tribute to the legendary career of director Harold Prince.Sierra Boggess on Her ‘Difficult Decision’ to Leave Rebecca for Prince of Broadway However, the project was postponed until 2013.Hal Prince Musical Prince of Broadway Shifts Start Date to 2013 On July 2, 2012, Boggess returned to Les Misérables until 10th of January 2013. This time she joined the West End company at the Queen's Theatre and took over the role of Fantine.LOVE NEVER DIES' Sierra Boggess to Join LES MIS as Fantine She costars with her fiancé who is playing the role of Javert. On October 18, 2012 it was announced that she would return to the role of Christine in The Phantom of the Opera on Broadway as part of the production's 25th Anniversary.Breaking News: Sierra Boggess to Join PHANTOM on Broadway for 25th Anniversary Engagement Awards and nominations References External links * * * Sierra Boggess at Twitter * [http://www.playbillvault.com/Person/Detail/97740/Sierra-Boggess Sierra Boggess] at Playbill Vault Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from Denver, Colorado Category:Millikin University alumni Category:American musical theatre actors Category:American female singers Category:American stage actors